Bringing Aryn Home
by MoonShadow86
Summary: Jojen awakes from his snowy grave, called by a far off voice, beckoning him, begging him, to find someone called Aryn. They tell him he was the last one to ever know her, and the quest tumbles on his shoulders to bring back the second crow. Follow up from Two Crows Forever, more Joryn!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, so, I'm (studipidly) a little too obsessed with Joryn ship. Oops. This is kinda a carry on from Two Crows Forever, but yeah.**

**I do not own game of thrones (or Jojen, for that matter) BUT Aryn and this plot, the plot of TCF and 'Serendi' (it makes sense later) belong to me.**

**Is all!**

Snow. It's the first thing I woke up to. It burn cold in my eyes and all over my body. I was buried thick and deep under layers and layers of it. My chest and my torso seared with raw pain. I knew I had no choice but to dig.

And so I did, up through every layer of frost until I had reached the surface. Gasping for air, I realised every piece of me burned and smouldered, despite the frigid cold. It then occurred to me that I'd been dead. Someone, or something, had brought me back, breathed my own life back into me.

Then I heard it. It exploded in my skull, a booming voice: "Jojen Reed."

My name. I coughed the cold air out of my lungs. Something had said my name inside my head.

"Where are you?" I yell.

"Far away from you, Jojen. Now listen. Speak from your mind. Think what you want us to hear."

I began collecting my questions in my head. "Who are you? How am I alive?" I thought. My breathing quickened. I could hardly remember anything.

And then I began to feel something I seemed to recognise. A scraping at my mind, fingers extending to grasp the thought it was thinking. And then I heard a response.

"We are the governors of a far off Realm called Serendi. You woll only hear from us occasionally, but you have to know this. You must find Aryn. Find her, and when you do, we will fix everything, It should not have happened the way it happened, she has a purpose in Serendi."

"Where is she?"

"Only you know that. You were the last ever person to see her."

"Well how can I find her if I can't remember anything?"

"It is a side effect of death. Find Aryn, and maybe she can return them."

Questions flew around my head, but before I could ask anything of the voices, a name became tattooed on the inside of my skull.

Aryn.

**AN: I swear I'm obsessed with my own ship. I'm so full of it. Plus, sorry if you don't like the whole coming back to life stuff. :/ Taraa! ~MoonShadow **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Onwards! Sorry this took a while to get up, I've been consumed in How To Reach a Runner's Heart. Ya.**

With seemingly no other choice, I start my walk. With no known direction, and no memories to guide me, I figured I'd just wander, and see where it took me. I reach down to my belt, but I can see no weapons. Defenceless. Oh?

I felt something in my cloak knock against me. It was heavy, and it felt like metal. Quickly, I set to work taking it off and feeling up and down the cloak for a pocket. And I strike it.

Inside, is a small, sharp, silver bladed, purple handled throwing knife. Where the hell did I get this? It had a word, a name, carved into the hilt.

Toledo. It rung no bells inside my head, but there was something about the dagger that that was urging me to remember, something. It was on the tip of my tongue, but also a suppressed memory. The only thing I could think was the name the voices had given me. Aryn.

Tucking the knife safely indie my belt, I carry on through the wilderness. It seems to stretch on forever, with no beginning, and no end. I sigh, and cold air fills my lungs, making me cough slightly. Something behind me moves.

Startled, I draw the knife from my belt and instinctively spin around. Expecting a human or a walker or something, I'm relieved when it's only a crow, scratching in the snow. What's it doing out here, so far from trees or a forest? Nothing in this world is making any sense since me, well, reawakening, and it's starting to make me jittery. I shake my head at the crow, and trudge on.

Before long, actually, in surprisingly little time, I make it to the base of the mountains. The crow I had met before was still the only other soul I'd seen in the area. Not even something as minor as an insect seemed to be present.

I stop dead in my tracks. There's prints, foot prints, at my feet. I kneel down, and get a closer look. They're tiny. Tiny little feet with claws. They're closely spaced too, and they seem to appear and disappear into nothing. Almost like a-

_SQWAAWK, SQUAWWK._

My thought was interrupted by a loud, unmistakable caw from above my head. And I swear, sitting in the first tree before the forest actually began, was a big, black, feathered bird.

The crow.

**AN: So ya, kinda uneventful, but I have big things planned next chapter, so y'all keep hanging on, mmkay? Don't know why I suddenly went all weird with the y'all and stuff but yeah! Tarra! ~MoonShadow**


End file.
